Zodiac Slaves
by XxTwisted0KitsunexX
Summary: Thirteen slaves, one Master. What will happen. KyoxHaru as well as other small couples. Bondage in later chapters. Chapter 3 is up and with it so is the rating.
1. Chapter 1

Full Summary: In a mix of modern and medieval times lives a rare slave collector by the name of Akito. This man had a collection like none other. A group of thirteen slaves known as the Zodiac Slaves. They are known as such because of a curse that runs through them, dooming them to a life where they can not get close to an uncursed person of the opposite gender or else they transform into the animal they are cursed with. Now, I know what you are thinking, 'There ae only twelve zodiac animals...' and you are correct in thinking that, however, you are forgetting the often forgotten cat. Now, what will happen with these thirteen when they are finally all brought together? Will they shun the cat? Or will they accept him in and follow him for freedom?

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruit's Basket though I wish I did...if I did...oh the things that would happen.

A/N: This first chapter will be short, but it will pick up. Now enough of my ramblings...GO READ!

Zodiac Slaves

Written by: Wulfie89

Dark eyes gazed over the thirteen occupied cages that were spread out before him as a cruel smile curled over pale thin lips. The collection was complete. He now held in his possession the thirteen most sought after slaves in the world. The Zodiac Slaves.

"Finally...with the purchase of the cat...my collection is complete." He all but purred as he moved over to the most recently occupied cage to look over the teen within. This teen had bright fiery orange hair, maroon eyes, and honey brown skin. One could easily see that he was a fighter. As Akito drew near, the teen growled and bared his cat-like teeth only to yet out a surprised yelp when the collar about his neck sent a shock through his system. He blinked owlishly in surprise and looked at the man outside his pen.

"Do not growl at me, Kitty." Akito scolded with a scowl on his face as he held up a remote in his hand, "That was just a warning. Growl at me again and it will only get worse for you." He stated with a tap on the cage before walking away.

Once he was out of sight, the orange haired teen snorted and reached up to try and remove the annoying collar only to stop when a voice to his left spoke.

"Don't bother." A slightly younger teen said with a bored expression in his grey eyes as his long pale fingers ran through his black and white hair, "He padlocks them to keep us from trying to get em off."

This only made the 'kitty' scowl as he dropped his hands to his sides, "I see..." He grumbled with an annoyed sigh, "The name's Kyo...what's yours?" He asked the other teen after a moment, lifting his head to let his eyes bore into the other boy, "And what's your animal? As you heard, I'm the cat."

"Hatsuharu...though everyone calls me Haru. I'm the ox." The bored teen replied with a yawn, "The one over here is Shigure, he's the dog. Over there is Yuki the rat, next to him is his brother Ayame who is the snake, then the dragon Hatori. There's also Kisa the tiger, Kagura the boar, Momiji the rabbit, Ritsu the monkey, Hiro the ram, Rin the horse, and Kureno the rooster." The ox said, introducing all the others, his tone never changing.

At the mention of each their names, the other slaves each looked up and acknowledged the cat with his response being a simple wave to each.

"Since you are new, and frankly he most disliked of us all, I'll let you know the rules. First and foremost, the Master us always right and he always gets what he wants. Usually he wants Yuki but with how he was looking at you...you may be his new want." The ox explained, "Second, while he is not around, Hatori is usually in control and he is also our doctor to make sure we are in peak condition, Master will probably have him give you a check-up later. Other then that, the rest is just do as you are told." He finished before hushing up as the door reopened to allow Akito as well as a few men to enter.

"Get the new one, the ox, the rat, and the dragon. Have the dragon give the other three check-ups then bring the cat, rat, and ox up to my room. The dragon goes back to his cell when he is done." Akito commanded before leaving the room so the men could carry out their orders.

As ordered the men each moved to grab the four slaves. The cat fought a bit out of habit, but seeing that the others went along quietly, he stopped fighting and went along quietly as well.

After their check-ups, the three teens were taken up in the main part of the large castle they all lived in. As the made their way towards Akito's room as commanded, Kyo took the chance to look around curiously, commiting each corridor to memory. He also noticed that Haru's guard had to keep a tight hold on the ox's lead or else he would have gotten lost. This idea made the cat laugh to himself slightly.

Upon arriving at the man's room, the three guards bowed to Akito before walking out. Akito smiked at the three obviously confused teens before standing and walking over to stand before them.

"Well my pets, I bet you are wondering why I picked you three to come to my room tonight." He purred as he looked them all over. Once he was satisfied with how they all looked, he took the rat's hand and led him over to the bed where he sat down, pulling the rat into his lap, "Cat, Ox, you are both trained in combat. Entertain me with a fight." He commanded as he ran his hands along the rat's thin frame.

Kyo blinked and looked between the ox and Akito in confusion. Upon seeing the cat's hesitation, Akito scowled and flipped the switch to the cat's collar, sending a pulse of electricity coursing through him.

"I said to entertain me with a fight." The man snapped with a glare at the two teens.

Haru frowned at seeing the slightly pained look on the cat's face and quickly tackled him. While holding him down, he leaned down to whisper in his ear, "Just fight me, it's fine."

At hearing those whispered words, the cat sighed but silently agreed and flipped the ox onto his back before flipping back away to land in a crouched position. Upon seeing this, Akito smirked and leaned back to watch the fight.


	2. Chapter 2

The fight ended with the cat pinning the ox to the floor. Haru was on his stomach with Kyo straddling his waist, holding one of the ox's arms pinned behind his back while the ox's free hand was trying to pry the cat's other hand off his neck.

Akito smirked at the sight of one sweaty, panting, bloodied teen holding another equally sweaty, panting, bloodied teen down, "Alright. Enough." He purred, watching as Kyo slowly stood wincing a bit. Despite the fact that he won, Haru had still gotten in quite a few good hits. He then watched as Kyo helped the ox tyo his feet before they both turned to face Akito, bowing their heads. The man nodded a little, smirking at how fast the cat was learning, then motioned for a guard to take them away before he turned to his precious mouse.

After the walk that seemed longer since they were both sore and Haru was limping slightly, the two got cleaned up by Hatori and were returned to their cells.

Once in his cell, Kyo groaned and flopped down on his back, closing his eyes. Haru looked at him for a bit before turning and shaking his head. At feeling the ox's gaze, Kyo reopened his eyes and looked at him with a questioning expression.

"I can't believe you beat Black….." The ox murmured, getting an odd look from Hatori.

"He beat Black…..on his first try?" The normally emotionless dragon asked in a shocked tone, "And he only came back with scrapes, bruises, and a few cracked ribs?"

"Who is Black and why is it so shocking I beat him? I thought I was fighting Haru." The cat muttered as he sat up with a confused look.

"You were fighting Haru….Black Haru. You see, Haru has a split personality. The one we normally talk with is White Haru and the other is Black Haru. He comes out when Haru is angry or when Haru lets him out." Hatori explained.

Kyo blinked and looked between Hatori and Haru, "So you are saying that I wasn't fighting who I thought I was fighting and everyone is amazed that I was able to beat this other Haru….? Why is it so surprising?" The cat asked, crossing his arms over his bandaged chest.

"That is exactly what I am saying and it is surprising because well….Black Haru is…." Hatori started but was cut off by Shigure, "A dirty fighter, rude, a total asshole, and tends to be perverse."

Hatori rolled his eyes but nodded, "Yes, that's about right." He said as he leaned back in his cell, "Yuki is the only one that managed to ever beat Black Haru and that was only because he managed to knock him out…"

When Shigure had interrupted, Kyo looked over at him and could almost see the dog's tail wagging. He shook his head though and listened to Hatori speak. He tilted his head and frowned slightly at the dragon's words, "So…..what you are saying is that it's a big thing that I beat him?"

Hatori just nodded with a small from as he looked around a little, "Who knows what Akito will do now….when Yuki beat Black….hye vanished for like a week and when he came back….he was different…."

At hearing that, Kyo gulped a little and looked down at his lap silently. Haru looked at the cat when he didn't respond and frowned ar the look in the normally defiant red eyes. The ox looked at the dragon before smacking his head on the bars of his cage.

It seemed like forever until Yuki returned, and when he did, he was greeted with the sight of Kyo laying sound asleep against the bars separating his cage from Haru's . Haru had his hand through the bars and was stroking the cat's kitten soft orange hair gently. The guards said nothing about this sight and left after putting the rat in his own cell.

"Haru….what's going on?" He asked quietly as he looked around at the rest of the slumbering Zodiac Slaves.

"Hatori told him what happened to you after you beat Black and he started to have a panic attack. Seems the way to calm him is the same way one would calm a normal cat." Haru replied, not stopping his ministrations, "He's a lot like a cat….if you listen close enough, you can actually hear him purring." And it was true, the orange haired male was in fact purring.

"Yuki smiled a bit and shook his head, "Seems you got yourself a Kitten there Haru….and he doesn't have to worry….Akito isn't attracted to him." The mouse said before laying down and curling up.

The ox smiled a bit and continued to stroke the cat's soft hair while thinking of what Yuki had said. When he had first come to live here with the others, he had been attracted to Yuki, but when Akito claimed the rat as his personal toy, the ox lost all hope of ever having Yuki, but now….he had new hope….Akito didn't want Kyo like that and Haru felt the need to help the obviously lonely feline. He smiled and lay down as well, pressing as close to the cat as possible.

"Good night….Kitten…." He whispered before falling asleep.

Uknown to any of them, they were being watched and the watcher was not happy, "I will not stand for this….." He growled before turning and walking away.


	3. Chapter 3

Alrighty folks. Here's chapter 3. Sorry about the bit of a wait but I was in the process of moving and was unable to type it up and get it posted. Hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: I dun own Fruits Basket.

Warning: This one has the beginnings of a rape scene in it so I'm uping the rating. It doesn't go into detail because just what I did write made me feel bad.

When morning came, Kyo woke to find himself being tugged from his pen and up the stairs. By the time he was completely awake, he was bound down to Akito's bed. The cat squirmed against the leather that bound him with his arms and legs stretched to the corners of the bed in a successful spread eagle position.

When a sudden dark chuckle sounded from the foot of the bed, Kyo jerked a bit in surprise and tried to lift his head to see who was there. Due to his position, however, and where the person had decided to position themselves, the cat's attempts were fruitless.

"I do not like my pets falling in love with anyone. Do you know why, Cat?" Asked the very familiar voice of Akito. Without giving Kyo a chance to answered, the man answered his own question, "It is because that develops a want for freedom within them…and I can not loose any of my collection."

Kyo grit his teeth and shot a glare at the man as he revealed himself. The man's arms were crossed over his thin chest and he returned Kyo's glare with a burning hate before shedding the simple kimono he wore.

"It seems I need to teach you who is boss here." He stated coldly. The cat's glare turned to a look almost akin to fear before a yelp was torn from his throat. During the monologue, the man had crawled onto the bed and now had his teeth sunk within the cat's shoulder, easily drawing blood from the tanned flesh. At hearing the yelp, Akito grinned and pulled away, licking at his blood stained lips. Kyo shuddered in and pain and fear of what may come.

At seeing the cat exposed and fearful beneath him, the man began to grow aroused. He didn't want to admit it aloud, but the cat was highly attractive. Everything about him screamed fire. The man licked his lips before leaning down and lapping at the bloody bite mark that was beginning to bruise, marring the beautiful expanse of tan skin. He growled softly and bit down on a new spot, pressing his hardening length to the cat's exposed entrance, "Who is King here, slave?"

"Y-you are….." The cat whimpered, closing his crimson colored eyes. Those same eyes were ripped back open a second later, however, as the smirking Akito filled him in one fluid motion.

When Akito finished with the cat's punishment, Kyo was given a new collar that worked along the same lines as a dog's bark collar and would give him a nasty shock if he tried to speak. He was also put in a new cage that was separated from the rest of the zodiac slaves. The cat slumped within his new pen, his form racked with silent sobs as he buried his face in his hands.

Haru blinked as he looked at Kyo, a sad expression marring his normally emotionless face, "Kyo?" He called out to the cat. When his name was called, the cat lifted his head and looked at Haru with a broken expression before curling up into a ball and trying to vanish.

A few moments later, Akito strode into the room and stood on a raised platform in the center of the room, "Attention slaves! I am going to show you something that may disgust and sicken some, if not all of you." The man explained before motioning for Kyo to be brought to him. Once the cat was placed before him and locked in place by a chain that stretched from his collar to the floor, holding him in a kneeling position, Akito leaned down and grabbed his left wrist, pulling it up and smirking at the look of fear the cat wore. He leaned down and whispered into the cat's ear, "Lets see if he loves the real you…" He whispered before time seemed to slow as he pulled the beads that adorned the cat's wrist away.

The cat's eyes widened before his whole body convulsed in pain. An eerie, inhuman howl filled the room as his whole form hunched over and started to change.

The caged beings all stared at the transforming beast in shock and horror as steam covered him. Gags and hacking filled the room as a horrid scent assaulted them all.

When the steam cleared, an unnatural beast sat crouched where Kyo had been sitting about a minute before. The caged ones all looked over the beast in surprise. Kyo's big violet eyes stared back at everyone with fear clearly written within them. After a few moments, those cat-like eyes froze on Haru, who's face was completely unreadable. The cat whimpered and ripped free of the chain that was binding him. He swung one, long arm out and with three sickening cracks, followed by three thuds, the bodies of Akito and his guards all fell to the floor. Kyo lept from the stage, his weight and claws smashing and breaking the cages that held the rest of the slaves as he landed on the cages before leaping from them and through a window before running pell-mell from the castle.

It took a bit for the ox to snap out of his shock, and when he did, he stared at the sight of Akito and his guards laying unconscious on the floor, remnants of the cages and the window littering the floor, and his fellow slaves who were all staring around like him or still in a complete daze. Haru's gaze caught Yuki's for a moment and the mouse motioned towards the window. With a simple nod, the ox grabbed the cat's beaded bracelet before leaping out the shattered window and running in the direction the distraught feline had went. There was no way he'd let the feline escape without knowing full well that Haru didn't care what he was.


End file.
